


Brisa

by cantabrasil03



Series: The Cowboy!AU [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantabrasil03/pseuds/cantabrasil03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou and Rin live on a backcountry ranch. The Tachibanas buy the ranch next to the Matsuokas. Gou is delighted with her new neighbors, especially the good looking oldest son. </p><p>A makogou cowboy!Au for tumblr users digitalsoop and littleredrin. A completely self-indulgent fic for friends that got way out of hand!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The setting for the fic is NOT based on the American version of a cowboy. It's loosely based in the Brazilian backlands.

The first time she sees him is on horseback. She can tell, even though he’s riding, that he’s tall from the long line of his legs and the wide breadth of his shoulders. His hat covers dark hair, and his jaw is firm and wide. As he passes her he tips his hat politely, and Gou forgets to nod back.

The next time she sees him she doesn’t recognize him right away. He’s covered in dirt, in old jeans and a tattered shirt. His leather gloves are equally worn, but they are doing their job of protecting his hands as he fixes a fence. When he sees her approaching he stops and tips his baseball cap, and Gou recognizes him.

“Good morning,” he says. His voice is warm and gentle, soothing. “You must be my neighbor. I hope we can get along.”

_Neighbor._ He must be part of the family that bought the land next to hers. Gou smiles. She likes her new neighbor already.

“Good morning,” she answers. “I’m Gou.”

“I’m Makoto. It’s very nice to meet you, Gou. I think I saw you the other day. I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself.”

“It’s alright. I was just out checking the mail.” She can’t help but glance at his bare forearms. The muscles are thick and well-toned, moving efficiently under tan skin. “So…you have a nice horse.”

“He’s belongs to a friend. I was just training him,” Makoto rubs the back of his neck, the movement making his bicep bulge.

_Don’t stare…do not stare…_ Gou nods. “So you’re a trainer?”

“Well,” he gives a little laugh. “Not really. I sort of do lots of things. I fix fences, and help with rounding up the herds, and sometimes I help train horses.” He continues to say something else but Gou was too busy watching his chest muscles straining against his shirt to really pay attention. It’s not until he catches her eye that Gou realizes he’s asked her a question.

“I’m sorry! What did you say?”

His face is red, seemingly understanding what she had been doing. “I asked if you need any help around your property, I’d be happy to help. I mean, I had heard it’s just you and your brother and…I know work can get heavy…”

“Oh! Oh, thank you.”

They stand awkwardly together in silence, until Gou mumbles an excuse about an errand and they part.

She wonders if tomorrow will be hot enough for him to fix the fence with his shirt off.


	2. Chapter 2

After the first encounter, Gou didn’t expect to see Makoto anytime soon. The land his family purchased had been abandoned for years, and no doubt there was plenty of work to be done. It would only be natural that they would likely meet the families only at town festivals or on Sundays.

She did notice, however, that the next day was _not_ hot enough for him to hypothetically fix fences shirtless. The morning was cool as she shuffled out to give the animals their breakfast. As the chickens crowded around her to eat, she tried to stifle a yawn.

Gou was certainly not a morning person.

“Gou?”

The new voice made her turn suddenly, her hand still loose and spreading feed…that now covered Makoto. He was standing behind her fence, a basket in hand and a confused look on his face. Gou froze.

“Uhm,” his face was red all the way to his ears. “G-good morning?”

Gou didn’t know whether to laugh, cry, or hide. The giggles made their way up to her throat, and she was too tired to stop them. “My god, I’m s-so s-sorr-y!” She was laughing now, uncontrolled gasps she tried unsuccessfully to hide. Makoto seemed to blush redder, but he was smiling.

“It’s alright, really.” He tried to brush the feed out of his hair and clothes.

“Here,” Gou acted on instinct to help, but as her fingers brushed a hard shoulder she felt warm. She tried not to let her touch linger too long. “I’m so sorry. I’m not really awake at this hour.”

“Neither am I,” he laughed. “Even though I’ve been doing it for so long.”

“I guess some people never get used to it,” Gou agreed. “Sometimes I wish I could take a nap.” The last of the feed was brushed from his shirt, and she removed her hand- a little reluctantly, she had to admit.

“I was just coming over to bring this,” Makoto offered her the basket. It looked full and was covered by a red napkin. “My mother baked bread this morning and she wanted to send some to you and your brother. It’s still warm, I think.”

“Thank you!” she accepted the basket. He was modest- the bread was still hot, newly baked. “Have you eaten yet? I mean, you must have come straight over here.”

“Oh, yeah, well,” he seemed to search for an excuse, and Gou found she liked him a little flustered. She touched his arm and smiled.

“Will you join us for breakfast?”


	3. Chapter 3

That visit was the first of many. He would come at different times of the day, but always at an appropriate time. At first it was always with an excuse. He was just passing through on his way to run an errand, or he was just bringing over some extra lemons, the lemon tree in their yard sure did give a lot of fruit- but eventually the reasons fell away, and the visits continued.

It would have been flattering if Makoto didn’t also spend much of his time with Rin. They got along well, especially when Rin found out his new neighbor was a horse trainer. They would go for long rides around the Matsuokas’ ranch, Gou often going with them. She found herself thinking of him more, liking him more. It was easy to see that he was a kind man, considerate, and gentle with the animals. Not to mention, he got handsomer each time she saw him. She thought he looked best when he would show up in a rancher’s chaps and brimmed hat, his cotton shirt framing wide shoulders.

She began to pay more attention to her appearance, if only to enhance what she knew she had. She put her hair in the occasional braid, and wore her best riding blouses when he was due for a visit. Makoto always noticed if she did something different with her hair, but though his compliments were always said sincerely, he never moved beyond that. It was frustrating, but just when she wanted to slap him for being so dense he would disarm her with a smile that lit up his face.

Eventually Rin began to notice that his sister was starting to form an attachment to their neighbor. True to form, he wasted no time, catching her weaving a yellow ribbon into her braid one morning. They were due to meet Makoto for a ride to see new colts his family received.

“You like Makoto.”

She froze, her brain trying to come up with a suitable reply. Should she admit it? Deny?

“Gou.”

“What?”

“You’re putting ribbons in your hair.”

“I always do that.”

“Not like that. And is that a new shirt?”

She looked down at the new blouse, light blue cotton, and blushed guiltily.

“Ok, maybe I like him a little bit.”

“He’s a nice guy.”

“Yeah.” _And his thighs aren’t bad either._

Rin looked over her, considering. “You know what? I think I’ve got a headache. Why don’t you go ahead. I’ll go see the colts tomorrow.”

Gou blushed. “Brother-“

But Rin was already turning to leave, a knowing smile on his face. “Just don’t let him get too fresh with you. He’s taller than me but I can still take him.”


	4. Chapter 4

She felt nervous, going alone to his home. She told herself repeatedly that it was really nothing, and tried to ignore the expectant fluttering pulling from her hips into her lungs.

_Focus. Focus on the road. Focus on the truck. You’re not the best at shifting gears, just don’t stall the car!_

Makoto was waiting on the porch when she pulled in. She went through her usual habit of telling herself that it was a _coincidence_ that he was wearing the dark leather cowboy hat she liked best. It was a _coincidence_ that he had chosen a crisp white shirt that showed off his tanned skin perfectly, and it was _definitely a coincidence_ that his tattered work gloves were tucked into his back pocket. He was _not_ wearing these things because she thought they looked best. _He was not._

That didn’t mean he looked so good she wanted to cry. She was right. His thighs were not bad at all.

_If he were mine, I think I’d want him to dress like this every day._ She couldn’t find it in herself to be ashamed at the thought.

“Good morning,” he tipped his hat before offering a hand to help her down. “How was the drive over?”

“Fine,” she accepted his hand carefully. “It’s a nice day for a ride.”

He hummed in agreement and shut the car door for her before noticing Rin wasn’t there. “And Rin?”

“He’s…he has a headache,” she focused on adjusting the rim of her riding hat. “He said he’d come by tomorrow.”

“Ah,” she didn’t see his face as he replied- she was too busy studying the tops of her boots, like they would help make her white lie true. “I guess it’s just us, then?”

“I guess so,” Gou looked up just in time to see him rub his neck, his face darkening in a blush- did he always have those freckles? “If that’s alright.”

“Oh! Of course,” Makoto held up his hands. “I already have Carmel saddled; she’s your favorite, right?”

“I love Carmel,” she couldn’t help but smile. _He’s just being polite. He’s conscientious. Of course he’d remember your favorite. He knows Rin’s favorite too._

~

It really was a beautiful day for a ride. The sky stretched on, infinite. The air was dry but not unpleasantly hot. Gou rode a bit behind Makoto, just within earshot (she refused to admit that she was riding behind him so she could better admire him on a saddle.). They reached the fence that separated the colts from the other horses in no time.

“It’s too bad Rin couldn’t join us today,” Makoto dismounted and came over to help Gou. She wished he wouldn’t just as she delighted in having his hands on her waist and hers on his shoulders. It felt like he was always touching her lately - a hand to help her out of the truck, a touch on her shoulder to ask if she wanted to come into the house. And of course, there were wide palms pressed against her waist, helping her off her horse but never lingering longer than necessary. She wanted to slap him. She wanted to kiss him. She didn’t know what to do with her hands. Removing them from his shoulders would be a good idea, and Gou turned away hastily, muttering a thank you.

The colts were a welcome distraction, at least at first. There were three, and Makoto explained they were siblings. He would be training them to be rodeo horses. They were cute, but Gou found watching Makoto even cuter. He delighted in each one. Two of them were vying for his attention, while the third had boldly come up to Gou.

“They really like you, don’t they?” Gou petted the colt along his thick neck.

Makoto laughed. “I think they may like you more than me.”

“No way. Just this one,” the little brown colt nuzzled her hand. “The other two won’t come near me. They’re very cute, though.”

“They’ll make great rodeo horses,” Makoto nudged one of them away. “Go on, go run, you need to stretch those legs.” The colt was reluctant, but Makoto urged him on. His brother followed, but the colt with Gou stayed, bumping his nose into her shoulder.

“Hey now, you’ll knock her over,” Makoto chided gently. Gou shook her head and hugged the colt.

“He won’t. I’m alright.”

“Silly,” He rubbed the colt along its long nose. “You like Gou that much, huh? I guess you like hanging around pretty girls.”

Gou froze. Makoto caught her eye, blushing. He busied himself with brushing imaginary hay out of the colt’s mane.   “I mean, you know…ah, I think it’s almost lunch! We should head back, don’t you think?”


	5. Chapter 5

The ride back was quiet. Gou didn’t know what to say, and no amount of excuses could calm the fluttering in her chest. With a determined shake of her head, she urged her horse to catch up to him, resolved on making conversation. There was no sense dwelling on something said only in passing.

She didn’t see the rabbit dart out from its hole. Carmel startled, and the rabbit shot forward to Makoto’s horse. Everything happened too quickly. She pulled the reigns, shushing her horse, and heard the whinny.

Gou looked up in time to see Makoto’s horse buck and jump, throwing him from the saddle. He fell back and landed hard on his shoulder.

“Makoto!” she slid off her horse and ran. He was groaning, which was good- at least he wasn’t knocked out. Gou touched his head lightly. “Makoto, are you alright?”

“My shoulder,” he moaned. “I just…need to get the Professor…he never gets startled like that,” he tried to sit up but Gou pushed against him.

“Are you crazy? We need to get you taken care of. Does it hurt anywhere else?” She ran her hand along the back of his head to check for bleeding. Thankfully, there was none.

“My side…my leg. That’s it.” He held his injured shoulder.

“Can you stand?”

“Yes.”

She helped him up, acting as a crutch for him to lean. With a determined set to her jaw Gou led Makoto to her horse. “We’ll find your horse together. Do you feel dizzy?”

“No,” he murmured. “I’m fine, really.” But he was leaning on her, limping on his left side.

“Don’t lie to me.”

“Really, my head is fine. I think…I think I just landed hard on my shoulder. My arm feels weird.”

It was difficult to get him onto Carmel, mainly because Makoto could barely flex his left arm. It hung at his side, his thumb turned in toward his body. He had to lean over a bit to get it to lift, and even then his grip strength was lacking. He used his legs to compensate, and reassured Gou over and over he was fine, he could do this himself.

Gou, in turn, insisted on having him ride in front of her.

“You won’t be able to see!”

“I can see fine! You can be my eyes!” She was too worried to pay attention to the fact that she was wrapped around him, her arms snug around his middle. “I’ll try to go slow, ok? You tell me if we’re going to hit anything.”

“Ok.”

~

It was past lunch by the time they returned to the ranch, Makoto’s horse in tow. By now the initial shock of his injury had worn off, and Gou was painfully aware of how close they were. His hips were nestled neatly in hers, and her knees dug into his thick thighs. She tried not to lean too close to his back, but it was impossible. His width had her almost pressing her face into him.

They stabled the horses- Makoto refused to let Gou do everything herself, no matter how much she tried to get him to sit down- before heading to the house. His mother greeted them at the door, but when she saw her son’s arm her expression changed. Makoto was ushered into the living room and made to sit on the couch, much to Gou’s relief.

“What happened?” His mother checked his head.

“Professor threw me. I think it was a rabbit that got under his feet,” Makoto looked to Gou, who nodded in confirmation.

“We need to get you to the hospital.”

“I’m alright,” He waved his mother away with a smile. “I just need to rest my arm. “

“Makoto-“ Gou hesitated, but the ugly twist to his arm made her speak. “You really need to get checked. You landed so hard on your shoulder. Please?”

His cheeks darkened, and he ducked his head before nodding. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt.”

“I’ll get the keys,” his mother rose and headed for the front door. “You certainly can’t drive yourself like that.”

“I’m sorry our outing had to end like this,” Makoto looked up at Gou, his cheeks still pink. “I was hoping you could have stayed for lunch.”

“Please don’t apologize,” she replied softly. “You need to take care of yourself. I’ll head home, but if it’s alright I’ll call later to see how you’re doing.”

“You don’t have to-“ But his mother had returned with the keys, and Gou smiled at him.

“I’ll call later this evening. Please rest today.”

~

She related everything that happened in the afternoon to Rin over dinner.

“What do you _mean_ Makoto was thrown from his horse?” Rin was incredulous. “Is he alright?”

“Well he’s alive,” Gou served her brother his potatoes. “But his arm looked like it’s in bad shape. I was so relieved it’s just that, Rin. You should have seen how he fell.”

“I can imagine,” Rin accepted his plate with a thanks. A thought seemed to cross his mind, and he looked at his sister with a teasing smile. “I guess that put a damper on your ‘romantic’ plans, eh?”

“Rin!”

~

Gou waited until her brother had gone out to stable the horses for the night to call the Tachibana house. She was relieved when Makoto answered.

“Hello?”

“Hi! It’s Gou…how is your arm?”

“Ah, hello, Gou. It’s alright. Not broken!”

She let out a relieved breath. “That’s great!”

“I just have to keep it in a sling because I landed on my shoulder. It’ll be a few weeks before its better. But I’ll be alright!”

“Can you ride?”

Now it was Makoto’s turn to sigh, despondent. “No. I’m supposed to stay off for at least two months. The doctor said if I fall again I could really hurt my arm.”

The sound of the back door alerted Gou to her brother’s return. “That’s too bad. At least it’s not too long.”

“Two months is a long time when it’s part of my job,” he sighed again. “But I guess it’s for the best. My father and I are looking for someone to help temporarily. I don’t suppose Rin knows how to train rodeo horses?”

_Speak of the devil._ Her brother appeared in the doorway to the living room. “Makoto?” he mouthed to her. Gou nodded and waved him away. With a wide grin, Rin took the newspaper from the coffee table and sat in the nearest armchair. His sister rolled her eyes.

“Rin only knows olympic events,” She answered. “But I’ll keep an eye out for you.”

“Thanks,” There was a pause. “I’m sorry again for this afternoon. I hope you didn’t have a too terrible time.”

“No! I mean, I’m sorry you got hurt. Please don’t apologize. It was a good afternoon.”

“Good. Well, I should probably…let you go. I don’t want to keep you.”

“Not at all. Please rest.”

“Sure. Goodnight, Gou.”

“Goodnight.”

As she hung up, Gou remembered what Makoto had said that afternoon.

_“I guess you like hanging around pretty girls…”_

Gou groaned and hid her face in one of the couch cushions. Rin put down his paper, alarmed.

“What?!”

 


	6. Chapter 6

The road to Makoto’s recovery was a slow one. Gou could see it wasn’t easy on him to be off the saddle for so long. She and Rin helped out however they could- Rin would go to the Tachibana's farm after finishing his morning chores to see if they needed anything, and Gou would often go with him to see if she could help. Even if it was only to keep Makoto company while Rin helped Mr. Tachibana with the animals.

To distract him from his injury, they would take walks together around the lands. It made her feel a little guilty that she was enjoying all the extra time they were spending together. But it afforded the chance to know more about his family, and where they came from. His father came from a wealthy family, but as the second son he had been obliged to purchase his own land. They had come from the south, where horses were everything.

“No wonder you ride so well,” she didn’t try to hide her admiration, and it made his cheeks darken.

“I’ve been riding since I was six,” he said by way of explanation.

 _It’s more than that,_ Gou thought, but this time she held her tongue.

“We were surprised at how much farmland is up here in the north,” Makoto changed the subject. His freckled cheeks were still red. “It’s so dry.”

“Well, it’s not always easy, but we manage,” Gou looked out over the vast plain. They had walked almost as far as the border to the Matsuoka land. The fence to her family’s field was visible as a thin line, and she could see the dark shapes of their cattle grazing. She held down her skirt as the wind started to pick up.

“Gou,” the tone of his voice made her look back at him. Makoto fidgeted. “Ah, we’ve- that is- are you getting hungry? We’ve walked pretty far.”

She agreed, and he offered his arm as they started back to the house.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The summer festival season had always been Gou’s favorite time of the year. There was food, lights, and best of all, long parties that lasted well into the night. She had a new dress to wear every year, ruffled and swinging, perfect for swirling through the round.

This year they had received an in person invitation from the Tachibana family to attend their summer party. As a result, she spent several painstaking hours choosing a dress, one that would suit her best, and would draw the attentions of a certain someone. She didn’t have it in her to deny how much she hoped Makoto would lead her through a dance- or two. And maybe, if the timing was right and if she was brave enough…who knew?

~

“Gou?” Rin knocked briefly before entering her room. “Let’s go, we should have left already.”

His sister was standing in front of her mirror, twisting this way and that, primping worriedly. She had finally settled on a traditional blue printed dress, with a snug bodice and a light skirt. It flared around her hips, secured with a yellow belt, and Gou never thought her waist could be so tiny. She fussed with the ribbons tied at the end of her braided pigtails.

“Do I look alright?” She turned to face her brother, smoothing the skirt of her dress. “Is it too much?”

“I think it’s my favorite one yet,” Rin answered. “You look fine. You look great.” His eyes softened. “I almost feel a little jealous.”

She threw her arms around her brother, squeezing tight. “Don’t be silly, brother. No one can ever compare to you.”

“You’re too nice,” He accepted her hug and returned it with a kiss to her temple. “Now we need to get a move on, or we’ll really be late. I know you don’t want that.”

She only laughed and followed her brother out of her room.

~

The Tachibana family took the summer festival time seriously, if the decorations were any indication. Lanterns lined the road to the house, and the entire yard was lit with the colorful spheres. Music wafted from the back yard, and Gou could smell the delicious sweets from the truck.

It felt like the entire town had been invited. A bonfire was lit in the open square in front of the barn and pennants were hung along a small stage where a band was playing. The banners fanned out to create a bordered dance space that was empty- for now.

“Gou! Rin!” Makoto jogged over to them, a smile lighting up his face. Gou smoothed her skirt as he approached, her face hot. She had never seen Makoto in red before. She decided the plaid suited him perfectly. He stopped in front of them, and Gou finally noticed.

“Makoto, your sling!”

He laughed and flexed his fingers, then his elbow. “They let me take it off today, as long as I don’t lift anything heavy with my arm.”

“Does it feel better?” she asked.

“Much better. But I can’t ride just yet. I still have a few more weeks off the saddle.”

Rin shook his head with a laugh. “Easier said than done, of course.”

“Well, my siblings have been with me constantly to make sure I don’t break the rules. Ran almost had a fit when I tried to carry the food out.”

They laughed, picturing Makoto’s sprightly sister ordering her brother around. “The party looks amazing, though,” Rin complimented. “And the band sounds great.”

“Thanks,”   He took his leather hat off and ran a hand through his hair. “Do you want some food? We just brought out the cakes.”

Rin looked to his fidgeting sister. “It’s Gou’s favorite part of summertime,” he teased.

She resisted the urge to elbow her brother. Instead, she accepted the arm Makoto graciously offered.

~

As Gou ate the corn sweets Mrs. Tachibana had skillfully prepared, the band picked up a dancing song. Couples began to gather under the banners, the men tapping their feet and the women adjusting their skirts. Gou recognized Makoto’s parents quickly. Mrs. Tachibana was giggling as her husband led her, and it struck Gou how young they looked together.

“Do you want to dance, Gou?” Makoto leaned down to speak over the accordion. She couldn’t tell if his ears were red from the heat or from nervousness. As she accepted his hand, she realized this was all inevitable. It was inevitable that he would pull her into the crowd of dancers, his long fingers curling around her waist, pressing into her cotton dress. His hold was firm, and Gou let herself be led around the crowd, the lively tempo of the dance urging them on. They were steps she had danced all her life, with friends, with her brother, but now she felt that it had all been preparation for _this_ dance, for this moment.

The music was too loud to really talk, but Gou felt they didn’t need to. With a smile, he pulled back and she twirled under his arm, laughing all the while. Around them swirled the colorful skirts of the other women, the men’s boots kicking up dust as the dance continued. Gou felt caught in the crowd, in his hold, in his green eyes that shone so brightly in the firelight.

Her breath came shorter and Gou realized the song had already changed to an old love song. The half tempo drew them closer together, his strong thigh slipping between her legs, their hips nearly touching. He dipped her as she swayed her hips, the push and pull making her aware of every twitch and slide of his muscles. He pressed his chest close and their legs intertwined with the dance, twisting. Her skirt twirled as they exchanged places, hands swinging between them. She never realized how intimate the simple steps could be until now, with Makoto’s wide palm sliding down her back to turn her gently, their feet always moving. It amazed her how he moved, accommodating her small form, dipping low to pass under her raised arms so they could complete the step. His cues were so subtle but she caught them all- a gentle push on her hip to exchange places, and tug of her hand to twirl her to his side to knock their hips. At some point his smile had faded, and Gou realized with a thrill that he was looking at her intently. Slide, turn, their arms crossed, now he turned and she reciprocated. But his hold was so gentle, his look too earnest, and it was all she could do to hide her face in his shoulder as he rested his cheek against her head. He drew her close again only to dip her slowly. As she came back up Gou was sure he would kiss her, his breath fanned across her cheeks…

But the song changed once again, accelerating to a delicious tempo that soon had them both breathless. Spent, Makoto pulled them out of the crowd, holding on to her hand gently but firmly. A firecracker went off somewhere behind them and they both jumped, laughing when they realized their synchronized reaction.

“We should set some off too,” Makoto pulled her close again so he wouldn’t have to shout over the music. “Ren and Ran really love that kind of thing. They’re probably the ones setting them off.”

She nodded but really all she was thinking about was his breath on her ear and his hand holding hers. His fingers were so long, and he had a wide palm that engulfed hers. Her hips tingled where they had rested and slid against his, and her chest was tight. As the crowd thinned around them she realized she was being led to the outskirts of the party.

“Sorry,” he smiled sheepishly. “I couldn’t really talk to you when it was so loud.”

“It’s alright,” she looked up. “It’s so nice when the moon is full for the festival.” Gou smiled at Makoto. “Do you want to go for a walk?”

She could have sworn his voice thickened when he answered, “Yes.”

They rounded the barn and walked slowly into the field, shoulders close but not quite touching.

“You’re a very good dancer.”

“Ah,” he didn’t know how to take her compliment. He hunched his shoulders and ran a hand along the back of his neck. “Thank you, so are you, Gou.”

Her face was burning. She wished he wouldn’t say her name like that, so intimately and gently. It discomposed her. “Thank you.”

They continued on in silence until Makoto spoke again.

“You look nice tonight,” he spoke quietly, but Gou heard him all the same.

“You too,” she blurted back.

“Gou…” He reached for her hand, taking the tips of her fingers gently. When she put up no resistance, he slid his palm against hers, entwining their fingers. She found it harder to breath. “I never said thank you for helping me, when I was thrown.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Gou shook her head more to clear the fog than anything else. He was too close, too warm, if he came any closer, they would-

His bent head came level with hers, and as their lips touched Gou heard the crack of fireworks, or maybe it was her pulse in her ears. She felt his body shiver against hers as she pressed closer. Makoto let go of her hand only to slide his arm around her waist. There was so much happening at once- his hands against her back, sliding along the nape of her neck, warm, so warm. She was surprised at how soft his lips were, how he tasted sweet when she slipped her tongue in his mouth.

When they pulled away, Gou didn’t have time to stop the thought.

“You like me.”

Makoto blinked, once, twice, before bursting out in a laugh. Gou watched him, incredulous, not realizing she was clinging to him and he still had his arms around her waist.

“More than that,” he settled into a smile, his eyes shining. “I love you, Gou. I love you so much it hurts.”

Now it was her turn to stare, blink, frozen. He bent his head to kiss her again.

The second kiss was even better than the first, and this time when they parted Gou found her courage.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summer festival is loosely based on the winter festival of São João in Brazil, where people dance (mostly) quadrilhas, forro, and the ever romantic xote.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dance With Me by the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534050) by [digitalsoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalsoop/pseuds/digitalsoop)




End file.
